


Reward:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Court Of Passion: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e17 Pa'ani (The Game), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinner, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Talking, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Danny, & Zoie has dinner together, She has a gift for them, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Reward:

*Summary: Steve, Danny, & Zoie has dinner together, She has a gift for them, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

“Thank you for doing this, I know that you had a hell of a week”, Commander Steve McGarrett, as he kissed his lover, DA Zoie Brighton, as they were setting up the table for dinner, & a fun night ahead of them. They were expecting their friend, & Steve’s partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams.

 

“It’s no problem, You know that I love Danny, You guys need to spend some time together”, as she gave him a smile, & then she went to check on the food. She had a surprise due for the two men, & hopes that they will love it.

 

Danny came over, & had a great bottle of wine with him, He was glad that Steve wasn’t alone. The Blond was happy, & nothing could ruin his mood on his way to visit his friends. He kissed Zoie on the way in, The Beautiful Lawyer welcomes him in to join them.

 

They had a wonderful time, catching up with each other. Laughter & fun was the best medicine, & they hope that they have more days like that. Zoie presented them with a present, that she had been hiding.

 

“I have something for you”, Zoie said, as she sat down, & joined them in dessert. Steve & Danny opened it together. “ ** _Pro Ball Tickets_** ?”, The Five-O Commander was shocked. “These are amazing”, The Loudmouth Detective was equally shocked, & excited too.

 

“I figured that you never got a chance to go, Plus, It’s been a long time since you guys had hung out, I figured that you guys deserve a reward, So, Here you go”, They thanked her, & kissed her on the cheek. “You got a hell of a woman there, McGarrett”, He told Steve with a smile. The Former Seal told the shorter man with a bigger smile, “I sure do”, & they spent the rest of the evening together.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
